Mi Regalo de Navidad
by Konan.Miitha-Chan
Summary: el está corriendo detrás mío pero ya no importa, solo quiero que todo mi sufrimiento acabe…


Awww.! mi primer one-shot y es para tii Eleanmarys Rivero

esta muy atrasado mi regalo gomen.! TT^TT

pero lo puse y es lo que cuenta *w* feliiiz navidad y un prospero año nuevoo.! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio es del gran Masashi kishimoto yo solo ocupe los personajes para esta historia.! :D

sin mas Aqui esta Enjoy.!

* * *

><p>Al lado del puente, agarraste con fuerza mi mano…<p>

_-¡Hinata Ya Basta!_

Pero yo me solté De Tu Agarre…

_- ¡No! ¡Deja De Hacer Eso! ¡Deja de fingir que me entiendes!_

Te empuje y subí al barandal, no perdí más tiempo y susurre, Mas para mí que para ti…

_-Adiós Sasuke…Gracias._

Y salté hacia la nada, pude escuchar como gritabas mi nombre, eso me hizo muy feliz, pero por alguna razón lloro, no puedo parar de llorar. ¿Por qué? Se supone que todos mis problemas se acaban aquí… Entonces… ¿Por qué lloro?...

Caí… es raro pensé que sería tierra y moriría instantáneamente, pero es agua, caí en un río, bueno da igual, en total mi final será el mismo… _La Muerte_

Mire hacia arriba y pude notar como las burbujas de mi último aliento ascendían hasta desaparecer y atrás de ellas, la luna… era una noche hermosa…

La Falta de oxigeno y la presión del agua comenzaron a hacer efecto y poco a poco todo se fue oscureciendo, Mi final había llegado…

Pero no, envés de oscurecerse, todo se volvió blanco cegándome por algunos segundos, e imágenes comenzaron a pasar por enfrente de mis ojos… mis recuerdos, es mi vida… mi asquerosa vida pasando por delante de mis ojos…

FLASH BACK

Tengo que correr si quiero llegar a casa a tiempo, si llego tarde Padre me regañara otra vez, ¡pero no es justo! Si mis compañeros de clase no "_jugaran" _a esconderme mis cosas o a botarlas a la basura esto no estaría pasando… pero ya encontré mis cosas y menos mal que esta vez no estaban en el basurero porque me habría tomado más tiempo arreglarlos, camino hacia mi banco y guardo mis cosas en la mochila, ¡Uff Estoy a tiempo!

Escucho que alguien abre la puerta del salón, me volteo a ver quién es porque a esta hora es muy raro que haya alguien.

Y ahí estaba, Sakura Haruno una de las chicas más bellas de la clase, amable, juguetona y no le cuesta expresarse ¡ella es _mi ejemplo a seguir_!

-¿Eto… Sa- Sakura-San ne- necesita algo?— la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa (Cosa que me pasa siempre) y no puedo dejar de mirar al suelo, después de todo estoy hablando con mi _ídola._

-¡Ja! – su voz… no es amable… ¿está enojada? La miré y pude ver una mirada de odio… ¿odio hacia quién?... ¿Hacia mí?

– Para ti es Sakura-Sama Perdedora—si… ella me odia… mi ídola me odia… Pero ¿Por qué?

- ¡S-Si! Sa- Sakura-sama Eto… Tu M- Me Odi-dias—Le pregunto… no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de que realmente mi _ídola_ me Odie… Debo ser Una persona horrible…

- ¿Ha? ¿Que Si Te Odio?... Si Estúpida, To Odio Con Todo Mi Ser—Lo Dijo… Ella Me Odia, Soy odiada por la persona en la que quiero convertirme, no puedo más y caigo de rodillas… mi única esperanza de poder ser aceptada por los demás desde que _Ella_ se fue… desapareció…

- P- Porque—susurro mirando hacia el suelo, y siento como Sakura agarra fuertemente mi cabello lastimándome y haciendo que la mire al mismo tiempo.

-Eres molesta ¡Deja ya de una vez ese maldito tartamudeo!—Gritó y Me Tira Hacia El Banco que estaba en mi derecha, siento que un liquido comienza a caer de mis labios y lo toco, era sangre. La Miro pero no había nada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, es Más… ¿Había Diversión?

- y que te quede claro Hinata… Todo esto es culpa tuya— se dio la vuelta y camino hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Culpa mía... si debe ser culpa mía, para que alguien como Sakura me odie. Comienzo a derramar lagrimas, que sentimiento tengo? Impotencia, Rabia, dolor… no lo sé…

END FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Si ese fue el comienzo de todo, Todos y cada uno de los días siguientes me golpeaban, a veces Sakura, otras Ino, pero nunca dejaban de decir que era mi culpa, me sentía realmente <em>miserable.<em>

Pero _El_ apareció…

FLASH BACK

Estoy asustada, todos estos días a esta hora aparece Sakura, Ino o Alguna de las personas que siempre andan con ellas, el golpe que me dieron ayer aun duele y por suerte no dejo marcas, padre ya esta sospechando algo y no quiero volver a ser una _molestia_ para él.

Así que camino lo más rapido que puedo para salir y estar a salvo en la calle, estoy llegando a las escaleras, pero alguien me tira hacia la pared, es uno de los "amigos" de Sakura. Agarra con fuerza mis dos muñecas y las alza por arriba de mi cabeza apretándolas contra la fría pared, sus ojos recorren todo mi cuerpo examinándolo, tiemblo, no puedo parar de temblar, este hombre da mucho miedo. Siento como pone una de sus manos encima de mi pierna y comienza a meterla dentro de mi falda y cierro los ojos fuertemente, no puede ser…. ¡Este hombre me va a violar! No puedo dejar que eso pase, trato de soltarme y correr pero no lo logro hasta que todo desapareció, el peso sobre mis muñecas y la asquerosa mano dentro de mi falda ya no estaban.

Abro los ojos lentamente y _El_ estaba ahí. El chico más popular de la escuela estaba delante me mí, agarrando por el cuello de la camiseta al hombre que hace unos segundos estaba tocándome, levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo.

- ¿Qu- Que te pasa imbécil?—pregunto tratando de intimidar al contrario cosa que no logro, en cambio _El _me miro, sus ojos negros captaron la atención de los míos, perdiéndome en su mirada.

- ¿Estas Bien? – pregunto en un tono neutro

- S-Si…- es lo único que pude decirle, _El_ soltó a ese hombre y comenzó a acercarse a mí, agarro mi mano y comenzó a tirar de ella haciendo que lo siguiera.

- ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla.

Fue lo único que dijo sin parar de caminar, sin decirme hacia dónde íbamos, de repente paró y yo le mire sin saber que decir, El es la primera… la primera persona que me ah ayudado.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera eso?—preguntó

- ¡y- yo no quería! Pero e-el era de- demasiado fue-fuerte—al parecer no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta que le di, soltó mi mano y me miró.

- no te alejaras a mas de 3 metros de mí, es una orden Hyuuga— dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-S-Si Uchiha-San.

- Dime Sasuke— y sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, realmente estoy sorprendida, Sasuke Uchiha el chico más popular de la escuela me salvo y dijo que no me alejara de él… espero que esto no me traiga más problemas pero realmente estoy feliz. Pude notar que paro y se volteo a mirarme

- Apúrate no tengo todo el día—y así comenzó a caminar de nuevo, corrí y lo alcance, quedando unos pasos más atrás de el.

…

Una sombra está apoyada en la pared justo detrás de la puerta en la cual estaban hace algunos momentos hinata y Sasuke, escuchando todo lo que habían hablado.

- me las pagarás maldita, Sasuke-kun es mío eso te quedará bien claro.

END FLASH BACK

Ese fue el comienzo de un cambio… un pequeño rayo de luz que entro a mi vida gracias a él, a Sasuke, pero rápidamente desapareció, volviéndose a nublar mi vida.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

Los días siguientes todos me los pase con Sasuke, gracias a eso las burlas y todo lo que me hacían antes desapareció, e incluso algunas personas me saludan, eh conocido a más gente, pero aun no puedo dejar de lado mi timidez después de todo solo ah pasado una semana, Sasuke es… frio pero amable a su manera y tiene un aire misterioso que me atrae, ahora estoy caminando hacia el gimnasio, para llevarle un jugo de naranja que me había pedido, es tarde y no hay casi ningún alumno en el instituto… eso me hacia tener un poco de miedo, pero no importa si estoy cerca de Sasuke no pasar nada.

Hasta que de repente aparece Sakura delante de mí y me agarra fuerte el brazo, botando todo lo que tenía en mis manos, iba a gritar para pedir ayuda pero ella me tapo la boca y golpeó mi cabeza y todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p>Abro lentamente mis ojos y la veo a ella, Sakura e Ino estaban al frente mío y me habían atado a una silla, tarto de hablar pero tengo un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en mi boca impidiendo tal acción.<p>

- ¿Así que ahora quieres quedarte con Sasuke estúpida?

_Una Cachetada…_

- ¿tienes una hermana pequeña cierto? Como se llamaba… ah si Hanabi

_Otra Cachetada… _

- si no te alejas de Sasuke un pequeño accidente le sucederá—estoy en shock, le harán algo a Hanabi si no me alejo de Sasuke…

- ¡ah! Si te dejare un recuerdito—caminó hacia una mesa que estaba cerca y volvió con unas tijeras en la mano, agarro un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a cortarlo, frente a mis ojos, el cabello que _Ella_ tanto amaba, estaba siendo cortado frente a mis ojos y comienzo a llorar en este momento es lo único que puedo hacer

- y recuerda tonta, Todo esto es por tu culpa – y desaparecieron…

Mi culpa… mi cabello fue cortado por mi culpa… Hanabi puede ser herida por… mi culpa…_Todo es mi culpa… _

Y todo el lugar se ilumino, la puerta estaba abierta y hacia mi venia corriendo Sasuke

- hinata, quién te hizo esto—dijo soltándome de la silla y sacando la cinta que estaba en mi boca

- Sa… Sakura, Ino… Cabello… Mi Culpa… Hanabi… Mi Culpa…- trato pero no puedo decir nada coherente, solo llorar, y siento como unos fuertes brazos me rodean y e atraen hacia él

-Tranquila… Yo estoy aquí, Hinata nada es tu culpa—y permanecí así, llorando en su hombro por mucho tiempo y tratando de contarle todo por lo que había pasado, hasta que tuvimos que irnos porque era muy tarde. Caminamos y llegamos hasta la esquina en la que nos separamos.

- Hinata descansa y mañana iremos a la policía, esto no se puede quedar así.

- sa-Sasuke no…

- iremos a la policía y punto, adiós—y se fue… como siempre, aunque algo llama mi atención era Hanabi y venia corriendo hacia mí, veo la hora y es muy tarde, con razón ella esta tan preocupada, vuelvo a mirarla y está a punto de cruzar la calle y todo comienza a ir en cámara lenta, Hanabi corría y un auto iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, el conductor frena pero aun así no pudo evitarlo, Hanabi fue atropellada…

_¿Tienes una hermana pequeña cierto? Como se llamaba… ah si Hanabi_

_Si no te alejas de Sasuke un pequeño accidente le sucederá…._

_Y recuerda tonta, todo esto es por tu culpa…_

Me paralizo, no sé cuando llegue al lado de Hanabi, ni cuando Sasuke llego a mi lado llamando a no sé quién, la ambulancia llegó y yo me subí con ella y Sasuke, estando con ella físicamente pero por dentro estoy simplemente en la nada…

Bajamos, la internan en la sala de operaciones, llega mi padre y simplemente no aguanto más, corro a ningún lugar en específico solo quiero salir de allí… Hanabi… Hanabi había tenido un accidente… y fue por mi culpa… ¡mi culpa!

Llego hacia un puente, perfecto… todo se termina aquí… el está corriendo detrás mío pero ya no importa, solo quiero que todo mi sufrimiento acabe…

END FLASH BACK

Y así fue mi vida… así acabo… ahora solo me queda descansar… descansar en paz…

* * *

><p>Abro mis ojos lentamente y todo estaba blanco, me acostumbro a la luz y ahí estás tú…<p>

Mirándome con aquella mirada que nunca eh podido descifrar, tan misteriosa como tu…

-¿qué pretendías haciendo eso?—lo ignoro, solo quiero verte, después de todo, estuviste siempre ahí y recién ahora lo noto…

- la policía investigo al conductor del auto y no tenia nada que ver con sakura ni Ino, Hinata el accidente de Hanabi no fue tu culpa— no fue culpa mía… Hanabi no fue lastimada por mi culpa… ¡Hanabi!

- ¿C- Como está Hanabi? –

- Está bien, el auto la golpeo con poca velocidad... hinata ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

- T- Tenia m-miedo… de q-que Hanabi ta-también se fuera d-de mi l-lado y p-por mi culpa…- era la verdad… realmente estaba asustada…

-cuando sakura cortó tu cabello estabas muy afectada… ¿por qué?

- Mi m-madre murió cu-cuando era m-muy p-pequeña y el único r-recuerdo q-que tengo de e-ella fue u-una vez que me d-dijo… hinata, t-tu cabello es m-muy hermoso… lo a-amo igual c-como te a-amo a t-ti… p-por eso j-jure que nunca c-cortaría mi pelo

- pero aun así no debiste haber hecho eso, ¿ese regalo de navidad querías darnos?—y lo recordé… estamos cerca de navidad, Aunque nunca pensé en ello…

- ¿Sasuke p-porque n-no estás c-con t-tu familia?

- mi familia muró cuando era pequeño, yo… estoy solo…- y ahí lo comprendí… él nunca mintió, realmente me entendía… debió haber sufrido mucho más de lo que yo eh sufrido… pero nunca lo demostró…

- Sasuke… tra-tranquilo Yo Estoy C-contigo—el me miró y alfin pude descifrar algo en su mirada, había felicidad... lo eh decidido, me convertiré en alguien fuerte como Sasuke para poder borrar su tristeza y apoyarlo, igual como me apoyo él a mí, ese será mi regalo de navidad…

* * *

><p>Aww.! Ahi esta.! me costo DX como es la primera vez que escribo pero espero que lo ayan disfrutado...<p>

gracias por leer.! w Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.!


End file.
